1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packaging. More particular, the invention relates to universal packaging for medical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
As those familiar with the medical instrument industry will certainly appreciate, products must be shipped and packaged in a manner that maintains their sterility and protects the instruments during shipping. As such, most medical instrument packaging is constructed in a manner specific to the instrument at issue. As such, substantial tooling and costs are applied in developing individual unique packaging for each medical instrument.
With the foregoing in mind, there is a need for packaging offering a mechanism whereby the costs and time expenditures associated with prior packaging techniques are obviated. The present invention provides such packaging.